


Reunited

by waaaaatt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaatt/pseuds/waaaaatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your time of need, a friend comes back around. And he is as perfect as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! I tried to fix any I saw.

Tonight you were terrible. You couldn't escape your mind long enough to think straight. It was mixing up thoughts of the worst. Brainstorming those virtually impossible outcomes that you feared with your entire being. Logically, you knew all these things were not true, no one hates you, they're not making fun of you, it WILL get better. But this mindset won't deal with logic. Loneliness is what you decided the center of this inner turmoil was. "You're alone and the reason why is because you're useless," your brain would tell you. In this dark moment you felt like you were drowning, drowning in a huge black pit in which there is no way up. You were sinking and then you saw a light.

Your got a text reading: "(Y/N)??!! SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ABOUT THIS, I JUST GOT DONE DOING IMPORTANT SHIT. UHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU STILL LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE?" It was from your best friend. Or at least the two of you used to be best friends.. 

...

The two of you had gone to school together since grade school. You recall one day sitting alone, and up walks this peculiar looking boy. He asked if he could sit with you and you were elated at the question. You guys hit it off. Your interests and knowledge was nearly exact. You'd hang out everyday during school and occasionally at each other's houses. His name was Karkat Vantas. He seemed to be perpetually angry at everything but it didn't bother you much. Your friendship was an amazing one. You stayed friends all the way from Kindergarten to your sophomore year of high school. Why did he have to move? The great friendship didn't just end. It's hard staying in contact with someone when you both have different obligations. The last time you saw Karkat was the very end of May, your 10th grade year. He was leaving the very next day, a thought the both of you had at the front of your minds. Every time that his pissy attitude brought you to giggle, you still had a somber attitude. That day went by so fast, before you knew it you were being forced to leave. It all crashed down on you then. When you hugged your best friend and gave your final goodbye you couldn't help but tear up. Actually you both did and it made you feel better that Kar was upset too. After that night, the two of you would talk for hours every single day. After about a year those hours of conversation were reduced to a quick chat once week. Your senior year was half way over and you hadn't talked to him since the end of summer.

 

...

'Yeah why..?' What the fuck man. What did he want. He's been too good to message you for months and then when he finally does he asks stupid questions. But why did he want to know? What 'important shit' was he doing?? Does he mean he has been too busy to message you in the past few months, or just asking late tonight. It didn't make sense, but then again nothing did right now anyways.

*KNOCK* Why the fuck is there a knock at the door. Who has nothing better to do on a Saturday that they come to your house?

"(Y/N) UH HEY I KNOW THIS IS WEIRD BUT I'M AT YOUR DOOR. ME. KAR. HELLO?"

what

what.

WHat.

He'll probably just call you dumb for being so upset and in your stupid feelings. But you were still excited that he was here. Old feelings and memories rushed over you as you jumped up to get the door. You swing open the door and see a tall figure. He had beautiful messy black hair that just seemed to stick up in all the right places. His movements were awkward yet they seemed so precise. He had one hand in his pocket and one locked in his hair. You were so confused, didn't Kar say he was here? Why would he send an attractive stranger to your door?

"Kar??" You asked the strange figure. This is most definitely not the boy you knew. It was probably just a prank.

"Hey... Can I come in." It was more of him stating his actions than asking permission. Was this the same person you saw just two years before? He acted the same, but yet so much better. He came in and plopped down on your couch, in the same spot he'd always sat time after time before.

You couldn't manage to spit out anything except for, "Make yourself at home. Jegus." He snickered, he knew you meant well. "So what the fuck man?" What a great way to break the silence, you thought.

"I moved back. Wanted to surprise you.. You seem kinda pissed though. So in return, what the fuck?" His voice was so smooth but his tone was harsh, that was the usual though.

"I'm not really having a good night..." Wow good job, you sound pitiful, he'll be out of here in no time.

"What, did your precious boyfriend break up with you??" He was making a joke, but he sounded oddly... sincere..

"Ha! Like anybody would break up with me!" You tried masking how upset you actually were but it was obvious.

"I guess you have a point. I'm sure you and Prince Charming are already planning your wedding." Woah what. 

"Well aren't you a joke master! I haven't even been close to having a man!" Gotta let him know you're single. Wait fuck this is your best friend. Oh who are you kidding you always knew you liked him.

He seemed genuinely surprised by your answer but replied, "Well look, the fucking Virgin Mary." What's his damage?

"I suppose you've been with so many girls you can't even count. 'I love you so much Karkat! I'll never forget this!!' Is that how it usually goes?" You said it with a smirk but it was a terrible thing to think. You'd wanted Kar for a long time... Damn him for being so irresistible.

"Wrong Miss Priss, I never even noticed another girl." He said it with pride, him and his girlfriend had probably been dating since junior year or something.

"Your girlfriend is really lucky." You were insanely jealous.

"Well actually.." He started to get kind of fidgety. The space between you two on the couch made it more awkward so you scooted yourself right next to him. From this angle you could see his gleaming red eyes shine in the dim light. They always mesmerized you.. You decided there was no better time to express your feelings than now.

"Kar.. I like you, a lot. I always have and never had the guts to tell you an-." You couldn't speak anymore because your lips were locked with his. His lips were so soft and welcoming. When you looked up into his eyes you could see the passion that flooded through them. You two sat on your sofa, intoxicated by each other for a long time.

Finally he broke off what felt like an endless kiss to gently say "I love you, (Y/N)."

You smiled and replied "I love you too Kar." He grabbed your face in his hands and brushed your cheek with his thumb. It was the sweetest thing ever, tickled a bit too. Then he lifted up your chin and started kissing you again, but this time slowly and deliberately. It was like this is what he planned to do, and that was alright with you. His left arm ventured to the small of your back and he held you as you two kissed. Your bodies were pressed against each other and you could feel his warmth. It was like he was radiating heat. You were laying on your back on the couch and he was hovering over you. You had stopped kissing and now were just looking at each other. You couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was your first time and you were a little nervous, but you felt ready as Kar looked down on you.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked in the most innocent voice you could ever imagine. If you hadn't been 100% for the idea before, you were now. You bit your lip and nodded your head. "This is my first time too.. I want to do it right. Especially for you. I want this to be something that you remember." His whole tone was sweet and the most adorable thing ever. You could tell he was nervous about this too which made you feel a whole world better. You'd always thought that shyness was one of the most attractive traits.

"Why don't we go to my bed instead of here?" You didn't really have enough room to get comfortable on your small couch. Your queen sized bed would be perfect though. You guided Karkat through the hallway and into your bedroom. The moonlight shone through your blinds which gave off just enough light for you to see each other. You were glad because you didn't really want to have to turn on your light, it was way too bright for the romantic mood. You sat at the end of your bed and gestured for Kar to have a seat next to you. He was still very hesitant so you shot him a smile to try to calm his nerves. He smirked back and you knew he was starting to feel more comfortable. He was going to take over again; which is what you were hoping for.

He leaned in and looked into your eyes as his lips met yours. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. You played with his dark, perfect hair as the two of you kissed. It was soft and he very much liked the attention. You started to recline, hand still locked in Karkat's hair. He had to shift and readjust himself to keep the kiss going. Now he was laying on top of you with his legs spread to keep from squashing you. You giggled at his awkward position. He put your kiss on pause to roll his eyes and chuckle in return.

Now you moved your hand from the back of his head to his horns. You had always loved them, even if they were stubby. You rubbed at the base of them which sent a chill up Kar's spine. He told you a while back that the horns were sensitive places for trolls. He was looking down on you like you were a child he'd told no way too many times already. That made you even more happy, though you didn't really know why. He smiled and leaned down into your neck. He buried his face into it and lingered a while. He was warm and smelled delicious. You wrapped your arms around his neck, just in case he wanted to get up. You didn't want him to leave, ever. It felt so good with him here. He kissed your neck very softly, at first. Starting from the top then getting rougher as he descended. When he reached your collar bone you could tell there was going to be a mark. Oddly though, that was what you wanted. You wanted him to leave his mark. You started to trace along his back while he made his way back up your neck. He moved up to your ear and seductively whispered "I want you so badly." You smirked, understanding the power you have in the situation.

You reached for the end of his shirt and started pulling it up. He sat up and took it off himself, tossing it into a corner. You were wearing a plaid button up shirt so he decided to help with that too. He unbuttoned each button slowly and cautiously as if to make sure he didn't hurt you in the process. You looked up at him and admired just how great he was. He was trying so hard to be extremely gentle. Finally, he got you all unbuttoned. He carefully took the sleeves off you then pulled it out from under you and tossed it away along with his. His body was just as great as his face. You caressed his chest and ran your hand all the way down his torso. He stood up and you sat up. It took only a second for him to get his pants off. You were still messing with yours when you looked up and saw him in his boxers. He truly did look great. You finally shook off your pants and threw them into the growing pile of clothes. He filled the space between you two, placing a hand on the small of your back and just looking down at you.

"You're so beautiful (Y/N)." He murmured, mesmerized. Wow, he really thought so; you could hear the truth in his voice. You undid your bra and took of your underwear and Karkat took off his boxers. This was it. You stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then he picked you up and placed you delicately on the bed. You decided to go under the covers and wait for him to get in. He made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in with you. Both of you were laying on your sides facing one another. He placed his hand on you waist and you placed yours on his chest. Your lips met feverishly and you were both pulling closer to one another. You could feel his warm body, fully exposed, nearly an inch from your body. It was great to have him be this close, but you wanted him closer. "I'm ready Kar." You breathed out. You turned to lay on your back and Kar hovered over you. You got into missionary position and then you gave him the okay. You winced at the first stroke. It felt great but the first time always hurts, its like a rule. Kar looked guilty, "Are you okay? Should we stop??" You bit your lip and shook your head. Kar went slow for a long time, you could tell he had to use his self control to keep the steady pace. After a while it hurt less and less and you nodded to tell him you were doing good. He was going faster now and it felt so good. You were starting to moan, which reassured Kar. He was great at hitting your spot so you kept moaning. Karkat was enjoying himself a lot too. "(Y/N). Gog, you're so great." He mumbled between quick strokes. You were so glad he was enjoying himself, and hoped that he knew you were too. You couldn't really make a coherent sentence at the moment though. He started to go faster and faster. You were both screaming each other's names. You knew that it would be over soon but you hoped it didn't have to be. He let out a final moan and then came. He kept going for a while to get you there too and his work was rewarded when you clawed his back and screamed his name. He laid down, breathing heavily, clearly feeling victorious. You rolled onto your side and laid on his chest and with the both of you panting, you fell asleep.


End file.
